


Ben's New Life

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Prostate Popping, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: An RP log of mine: Ben's life is circling the drain since he met this mysterious new man. Within 3 months he's become utterly addicted to his cock and something else is happening to him. Something his new Daddy is all too happy about.





	Ben's New Life

It'd been about 3 months. The man was utterly insatiable and why Ben kept coming back he never knew. He literally never thought about a guy until the night he somehow fell into that man's bed and soon cock was the only thing he could think about. And not just any cock, HUGE cock. He spent a week learning just what that meant. After the man utterly devastated him, showing him that yes, he was actually fucking tiny, he had microdick, and it had somehow felt even smaller in the last few weeks. And it wasn't JUST that, the weeks after the man broke him in Ben tried finding new outlets for his cocklust but he learned that no one was as hung as his new Daddy, his ass was utterly ruined, or spoiled, on the man's BIG cock that he'd find sexual pleasure in no other dick. It was ruining him.

Ben’s agent called him about a month ago, telling him the agency had to let him go, in the last two competitions he placed last because he just didn't seem into it, his brain was elsewhere, thinking about Rogan's cock. About the same time he lost his apartment and has been living with Rogan since then. That's when he learned he wasn't the only one in Rogan's life. He brought a new guy home and fucked his brain out every night, sometimes while Ben was sleeping right fucking there, He wasn't even subtle about it. It was nights like this where he had the chance to sleep on the couch. He lay there with a blanket, his hand running through his stomach hairs, feeling his vague abs. He wondered what was up with that. Rogan could produce some fucking huge loads but the "cumgut" usually went away the next day after a hot shower, but this stomach had been growing for the last month. And his hair, his testosterone was through the roof and he'd basically been shaving every day, he'd given up on his body, letting it become a forest. He could barely see his dick poking out of his mess of wry brown pubes. He reached down and felt it, achingly hard and dripping as he heard Rogan plow his new lay in the other room, sounding like he was murdering him the moans were so loud. Ben imagined it was him getting plowed, he imagined it was one of those nights where Rogan whispered that Ben was his one and only and the other lays were just fucks before he got really into fucking him, the moans grew louder and louder and the bottom started screaming until finally he could tell they had hit the climax, and Ben hit it too. His massive muscles flexed, the biceps that could crush unopened beer cans tightened as he moaned his Daddy's name into the pillow as his meager load spilled out onto the fabric of the couch.

The sounds coming from the room did sound like Rogan was murdering the man. The door was cracked open, letting each sound and smell out to waft into the living room, where Ben had been sleeping. Or trying to. Rogan knew the horny muscle head was probably jacking that poor excuse of a cock. More like a wrinkly dinkly. Still, Rogan had a minor soft spot for the man. Not only was he attractive, but he was a good fuck too. The perfect breeding tool for the man. Which is the only kind of men Rogan fucked. Yeah, he didn't waste his time skinny or lithe men; he preferred strong, big, hairy, muscular men who didn't know they enjoyed taking cock. Like his current lay. The man beneath him was married, had three kids, a smoking hot wife, and a pretty large cock, though he was more of a grower than a shower. In fact, he probably only measured to about a two incher, when soft, but a good 9 inches when hard and, he was hairy. He had the hairiest ass Rogan had seen in a long time, and it just rove him to ruin the man further on his MASSIVE prick. He was a virgin before tonight, well anally, and as Rogan began to grunt and thrust harder, enticing screams and moans from the man, he began aiming each hard thrust right at the man's prostate. That earned him a kick, a scream, and a loud moan. Rogan could only grin as he continued to drive his bith breaker into the man's prostate, listening to him question what was going on, but being unable to stop it. He began to scream, LOUDLY, as the brutal assault continued until Rogan slammed into him, with one final thrust, popping and breaking the man's prostate while sinking all the way in, unleashing his load. The married, former straight man, screamed as his erection deflated; Jizz was drooling out of his now soft, two incher, and his belly was actually expanding from the amount of cum being pumped into him. He felt exhausted, in pain, really full, but somewhat satisfied. So Rogan helped the man out of their apartment, his belly bulging with seed, completely naked since his clothes were ruined, and his tiny two incher still drooling cock, never to be hard again. Explain that to your wife.

Rogan then turned to look at Ben on the couch, noticing that he was all sweaty and breathing heavily; a grin appearing from beneath that perfect mustache. "Hey Ben. Get a good listen?" He asked, walking over to his fucktoy. "Bet you enjoyed that, huh? Yeah, I worked up a sweat. You like the way I smell after sex?" He asked, raising a sweaty foot and pressing it to the man's face. "Tell me how much you love my sweaty body, boy. Then clean me up." He ordered, lowering his foot and standing there, hands to his side, waiting for Ben to obey his orders.

Ben blushed, he enjoyed it a lot but he wasn't gonna give the asshole the satisfaction. "Sh-shutup." He rolled over, his massive muscular back turned to the man. He knew exactly Rogan's type, straight, it was almost like he liked ruining lives or something. Ben had a steady girlfriend before this, and a girlfriend or two on the side but this was too much. His body betrayed him though, his ass began tingling, yearning for cock, and not just any cock, Rogan's BIG dick. There was no real way to describe it, so perfectly long and thick, just the right size to kill your insides, and Ben, well Ben felt like a perfect fit, like Rogan's cock was the key and Ben's pussy was the keyhole. Ben protested at first, the foot in his face was a bit much but he gave in, groaning as he stood up, his little dick dribbling more pre onto the floor as he crawled to his knees on the carpet. He kissed the man's feet, working up his hairy legs, slowly kissing along the way, worshiping his thick, corded muscle. He stopped briefly at the cock and balls when he got to it. It didn't smell a thing like the other man, Rogan's musk was just really fucking overpowering, he didn't wear any cologne but he smelled like a mix fresh cut wood, beer, smoke, and sweat, like a fucking man. Ben knew he shouldn't start with the cock because once he did he wouldn't be able to stop so instead he moved up. The "straight" man's load was meager but he shot enough to leave a trail from the crevice of his hairy pecs to his abs, and Ben ate it without question, he licked the other man's load off his lover's body, shamelessly and full of regret, but also intense longing.

All Rogan had to do was wait. Wait it out because he knew Ben was hooked on him. As if right on que, Ben crawled onto his knee's and began worshiping Rogans feet. Rogan just chuckled and wiggled his toes. "Good boy." He said simply, as if praising a dog. He let out a long sigh as he felt the man clean up the other man's load from his chest, grinning down at the shameless hunk, who was quite muscular compared to Rogan. Rogan took hold of Ben's hair, and lifted an arm, forcing Ben's nose and mouth into the sweaty, damp crevice of his pit. "I think this place needs a little extra attention." He say's, smearing Ben's face deeper, waiting for him to clean it with his tongue. When he was finished with that arm, Rogan made him o the other until both pit's were damp with his spit. Rogan then pushed Ben off of him, pushing him to the floor so that he was leaning back on his knee's supporting his weight with his hands, and the back of his neck on the edge of the couch. Rogan then moved to stand over him, hand's on his hips as he turns around, squatting, and pressing his amp, hairy ass to the man's face. "There too."

Ben licked his pits eagerly, he could feel the sweat rub into his face, the smell burning into his nose but he didn't say a single god damned thing, his brain was already out of it. He just licked, he licked it like he was a kid and it was the greatest lollipop he ever fucking had. He even whimpered, his face contorting like he was about to cry when he was pulled off and shoved down onto the floor. Never had an adult man made such a sad face, it combined with his wants, he wanted to get fucked so badly now, the older man, his Daddy, he was like a drug. as he landed he instinctively cupped his belly, he didn't know why, maybe it was a biological thing that he didn't consciously realize, of course he probably wouldn't know. In the light the slight bump was clearly outlined, and maybe it was even obvious to the other man, for some reason Ben felt ashamed, maybe he was losing his figure? Maybe Rogan wouldn't want him anymore if he was developing an old man's gut? He didn't know, and his worries were quickly thrown out as the man presented his hairy ass for Ben to clean too. It was even sweatier than his pits... maybe. Ben didn't think about it too much, he just got to work cleaning the sweat off the man while developing his own shiny coat which outlined his perfect musculature, slicking his own hairy body, matting down the carpet of fur until it clung to his skin.

Rogan actually groaned a bit as the boy began to lick his ass clean, noticing he was already sweating up a storm himself. "You're being a good boy. I think I might give you a little treat tonight." He says, wiggling his hips in the man's face a bit, pushing more pressure down as though he was sitting on his face. He kept it up for a good long while before he pulled up, sure his ass was now spotless. "Look at you. A pathetic 'straight' man, acting like a needy cockslut." He pointed out, always being ure to remind Ben of his place when he acts this way. Rogan grins and pat's the couch. "Doe the baby boy wanna be fucked tonight? Is that why you're making that face?" He asks, his cock already rock hard again, ready to ruin the boy's hole once again.

"Yes, please, Daddy sir!" He moaned as he reaches for his dick, he uses two fingers and a thumb to jack himself off before scrambling to his feet and sitting on the couch. He lifts his legs up so the rested on his broad shoulders on either side of his head, his arms flexing to keep the massive tree trunk thighs in place. He presented his asshole- no his manpussy, to Rogan, the hole quivered and twitched, it looked as tight as ever but looks could be deceiving. At this point Ben was a well trained cumslut, as soon as he felt the cock draw near to his hole he'd become a whimpering mess as he tried to impale himself on it. It was just too easy to tease him. One thing about the position though, was his hint of a gut became more prominent with his arching body.

Rogan hissed and squatted slightly, gripping that fuzzy, firm ass with both hand's, his enormous cock head teasing the quivering hole with the head of his cock, watching the hairs from the crevice brush against the head. "Yeah, you're my needy little boy. Look at that beautiful manpussy." He said, admiring the muscle hunk stud acting like a complete submissive bitch for the man. It was then he noticed the gut Ben was sporting, where there use to be firm abs. Rogan raised an eyebrow. "Hey... what is this? Where did those firm, muscular abs go? Are you slacking at the gym?" He asked, raising a hand to press softly against the man's stomach. "Or...." He paused grinning again. "Is it that you're now carrying my baby in that stomach, making you a breeding slut now." He chuckles, and crouches down, his hand's rubbing over those thick, trunk like thighs and spreading that needy ass. Rogan then dives in, his mustache scraping and brushing against the sensitive flesh of the man's ass as Rogan's tongue dives in deep, lapping and penetrating that needy hole, lubing it up with spittle. The mustache tickled his hole, tangled with the dark, wiry hairs there, and moved up and down his ass. Rogan pulls back a bit and looks up at Ben. "You want me to breed you, baby? You wanna be my wife, with child? Give up being a big, strong manly man, and become breeding boy wife?" He asked, diving back in to lap at the needy hole.

"Du-dude" Ben said, blushing. "I'm a guy I can't, uuuhng fuuuuck~" He grunts suddenly, interrupting his words as the man eats him out. "Can't... pregnant..." He moans as he feels his cock twitch and strain, he was probably about to cum just from this but he didn't want to cum too soon, he fucking hated him but upsetting him gave him the deepest feeling of regret almost like he cared for the fucker. At that point as his 3 inch dick leaked out pre like a faucet, he didn't give a fuck if Rogan actually believed he was pregnant or not, or that his pussy wasn't the first one that Rogan had tonight, he just wanted to get fucked. "Yes Daddy!" he whines. "Fuck me, please!" He moans. It seems so unfitting for such a massive, muscled up bodybuilder to whine in such away. Ben was pushing maybe 300 pounds at this point? If not more. He was a fucking hairy muscle beast yet he was groaning and begging to get fucked, for his Daddy's cum like a total bitch. Even as he writhed, holding up his massive legs to let his Daddy chew his hairy asscheeks as his entire body flexed. "D-daddy! I-I think I'm gonna cum!" His grunts grow more even as the rising and falling of his chest sped up. He was basically writhing in pleasure just from having his Daddy's mouth on his hole.

Rogan growls into that hairy muscle ass as he eats the subby, muscular man out. he pulls out of the man's ass as he hears he's about to come and stands up, lining his massive cock to that tight, hairy hole. "You're gonna cum boy? Look at you. A big, muscular man. Look at those muscles and that body hair? You like like a stud. And you're begging me to fuck that hole of yours." He grins, teasing the man's entrance with the head of his cock. "You're gonna cum? You want daddy to fuck that jock pussy of yours?" He asks rubbing his head faster over the entrance. He watched Ben's chest rise and fall, speeding up an knew the man was abut to cum. Without any warning, he pushed his cock into this hole. Right when he thought Ben was going to shoot his meager load from his 3 inch dicklet, pushing his long dick only half way in.

Ben ended up begging, his voice growing higher as he wriggled his hips down, trying to impale himself on his daddy's cock. "Yes Daddy, please Daddy, fuck my cunt." He whines, moans and cries out, trying to get the man to take sympathy with him. Words couldn't describe how much he needed Rogan's cock. It was the man's fault really, he was just so impossibly huge and thick, it just ruined Ben's poor ass and now he was stuck with an almost eternal craving for it. When it finally took the plunge his eyes bulged out, his heart pounded and he screamed, it felt too good, his brain couldn't handle it. He came so hard his small load shot right onto his open mouth with some landing on his mountainous pecs and abs, mixing with the excessive sweat on his body. "DADDY FUCK YES DADDY!!!!" He cries out, undoubtedly waking up the neighbors but Ben didn't care who knew how much of a cock craving faggot he was, right now he couldn't think much of anything besides how his new Daddy was making his hairy manpussy feel like heaven.

Rogan ended up pushing more of his cock in until his large, heavy balls were pressed up against the man's hairy ass. "FUCK! Your pussy fees so nice around my cock!" He groans out, looking down at the sight of big, muscular, Hairy Ben holding his legs back like a whore, his tiny cock still twitching from the recent orgasm. "You came too fucking early." He growled out leaning down to roughly grab hold of that tiny cock. "Did you want Daddy to fuck you? You couldn't even hold on long enough for me to penetrate you? Pathetic. Look at you. You were once a straight man, with a girlfriend." He tugged on the cock a bit roughly before letting go and pushing down on his legs, spreading him while also bending him further. "Now you're nothing but a tiny cocked mancunt, begging for you hairy jock pussy to be ruined." He slams his hips forward, hard, pushing his cock in deep. "You feel my cock deep inside of you? Rearranging those insides? " His growls as he slams again, beginning a average pace while he brutally slammed each thrust into that ass. "You want me to breed you? Want my kids in your jock hole?"

Ben cried out "YES! DADDY!" as he spread his legs wider and wider, trying to make it easier for his Daddy to fuck him. His massive biceps flexed as he parted his hairy legs, giving him full access to fuck his formerly straight asshole turned dick warmer. "Yes Daddy, breed me!" He moaned out, his body becoming shinier as he begins to sweat more, his hair mats to his chest, and his chest flops around, helpless and hard, it was only visible through his thick pubes because of how it bounced as he was fucked. He'd never felt so full and he'd never feel full unless his Daddy fucked him. He looked up at the mustache and stubbled face of the man. He wasn't much older than Ben but it didn't feel like it. This man felt like his superior in every single way, bigger dick, better proportions, even though Ben was a muscle god he was jealous at how easy it was for the man to real in fucks like Ben had never been before. "Fuck Daddy!" He cried out as the man utterly dominated him, stretching his hole out more than any other man could.

The mustached man began to growl as he pounded into that ruined, straight muscle ass. "I'm gonna breed..... you!" He growled out, moving his hips harder into the man's muscle cunt. With a roar, Rogan slams his cock all the way into Ben's ass and unloads his seed. Torrents and torrents of thick, gunky cum shoot out of his tip and floods the man's jock pussy and stomach, seeming endless as Rogan locks his cock in there so nothing escaped. "Fuck yeah! Tell me how a big muscle man like you enjoys being my personal cock sleeve. Pathetic." He says, continuing to taunt the man who couldn't get enough of his cock. He reaches down and begins to tease and tug on the tiny cock bouncing out of his pubes. "Look how small you are. I bet you couldn't even penetrate my asshole with this."

It was at that point Ben started feeling weird, like the pressure in his stomach was growing and it was intense. He rolled his hips against Rogan, the older man's cock felt too good, he couldn't stop, even as Ben filled up with cum but his stomach didn't stop growing. Ben was moaning out loud as his cock shot off, probably the biggest load he ever had as his stomach grew and grew. He moaned loudly as he reached up, grabbing Rogan's muscled shoulders as his stomach bulged until he looked 9 months pregnant, his brain was being pumped full of hormones right now and he couldn't properly react, instead all he did was get horny. His dick shrank slightly too, disappearing further into his pubes as it lost a half inch. "Wh-what's happening?" He moaned as his grinding into the man's cock grew more intense. He was insatiable.

Rogan was coming down from his orgasm when he looked at Ben's stomach, grinning. His cock jumps and twitches inside his ass, causing Rogan to grind his hips further into the man's muscle ass. "You're getting pregnant. You asked for my kids and now you get to carry them." He laughs out, taking his cock out of the man's ass. "Look at you. A big straight man, now pregnant with another mans kids. HAHA AND LOOK-" He points to the man's cock, which was barely visible... barely. "Your cock shrunk! You turned into a muscle pussy! Pathetic dude!" He laughs reaching down to pat the man's stomach. "How does it feel?"

Ben groans, writhing as he feels some thick, virile cum gush out when the older man removes his cock.. He tries to close his ass but he can't, he was stretched too much. Instead he replaces the man's his fingers, four barely feels like enough compared to the other man's dick. He uses his other hand, or more appropriately a finger and a thumb to jack himself off. "I-I feel horny, fuck~" He groans, rolling onto his side as he gives into his lust. He can feel the baby kick his arms as they reach around his gut. He whimpers, he wants to be disgusted with himself but he only falls deeper. "I-It feels good, daddy." It's almost a whisper, and there is no lie in his tone. He feels incredible, he just feels so full, and he's been filled up by a real man. He cries out as he cums again, his heart pounding but he still isn't satisfied. His ass is on fire. The needy breeding bitch just became more needy.

Rogan looks down at the pathetic, pregnant muscle man and sighs. He walks away from him, ignoring the begging and goes into the room. He comes out with his smallest dildo and tosses it him. "There. You can use that." He says, yawning a bit and stretching, his cock still leaking juices from the man's rear. He pads barefoot into his room and closes the door, deciding to sleep rather than fuck his pussy bitch again. "Night." He calls out, not even perturbed by the fact that he got a man pregnant.

D-daddy." He whimpers quietly but can't find it in him to go after the man. He looks at the dildo. It looks to be about 5, maybe 6 inches, but even it dwarfs his own cock and can probably do a better job at pleasing someone than he could with his own dick. He's only good as a hole now. The thought causes him to whimper, he rolls around, propping his legs up as he sticks the dildo into him. It's a bit harder, even now he can feel the tingle of his ass recovering. He fucks himself with the dildo for what seems like hours, his shaft completely gone soft but his hunger not even satisfied yet. He rubs his stomach with his other hand, feeling Rogan's baby punch and kick the inner lining of the womb he didn't know he had. He moans suddenly and his cock twitches as he feel his distended stomach up. He feels more sensitive now, at least. He pulls the dildo out, he smells Rogan's cum on it and he cleans it with his tongue. He looks at the clock and it's only been about 30 minutes. He whimpers, not even feeling tired. He stands and wobbles, his center of balance has changed so much, his belly is so big now. He feels like crying but he's thinking with his dick now. He wraps a hand around his stomach, feeling oddly motherly. The man had fucked him up so much. He was going to get married, be a professional body builder have a few fuckers of his own maybe, when he was ready of course, but now he was the breeding bitch of some random fucker and his career was in the shitter. But he couldn't hate it. Rogan was so much more manlier than him, better. Ben creeped into the other man's room, standing at the doorway like a scared child. "Can I- uuuh, can I sleep in here tonight, s-sir?" he asks, almost hesitantly. The defiance in his voice faded, he was too tired to knock heads with the man. He walks closer to the bed, It smells like sex and beer in here, it smells like Rogan too, and that probably turned Ben on the most.

Rogan had gone to bed naked, not bothering to really clean up after his earlier conquest nor clean himself up after fucking his pussy bitch. He was about to fall asleep when he hears a pathetic whimpering at his door. He groans, rolling over and tossing a blanket back. "Get in." He says simply, scooting over to let the big muscle man into his bed. He turns so he was spooning the man now, his hands coming to rest on the pregnant stomach, his flaccid cock between those massive, hairy cheeks. He was proud. He was proud he ruined this man's life, knowing that he was going to be a professional body builder, have a wife and kids, ahvae a solid life. Now he was knocked up with Rogans bastard. Wouldn't be the first man he knocked up and it won't be the last. Maybe he'll knock another up in front of him.

Ben can't help but feel warm as he crawls in bed and feel the man's possessive hand over his stomach. His heart pounds in his chest as he presses into the man's back. Ben wants to moan out and beg the man to fuck him but he resists, knowing that Daddy needs his sleep so he just settles for falling asleep next to him, with his aching cock twitching between his thighs. He can't even see it over his gut any more, he had to dig through his pubes to find it basically. He didn't realize it yet but it wouldn't feel as good to him anymore. His ass meanwhile felt better than ever, It felt warm, and there was this feeling deep inside it, like a craving. It needed cock, it needed cum, and as much of it as it could. There was also a new feeling in his chest, like a churning sensation. They felt heavy but he didn't dwell on it. He soon fell asleep as his body adapted more to being a mother than being a man. His pecs grew and his nipples along with them, growing larger and thicker as he began making milk rapidly to keep up with the pace of his pregnancy.

The next morning, still rather early, Rogan woke up, looking over and realizing he let Ben sleep in his bed last night. His morning wood was tenting the blankets and he shrugged. He may as well get his kicks in while he could. He turns onto his side and maneuvers the man's sleeping body and pushes him on his side. His cock was achingly hard and he needed to get off, though he did note that Ben's chest looked bigger, manlier but also filled with something. He shrugs and lifts the man's hairy, meaty thigh. He groped it before placing the head of his cock to the man's tight ass. He forces it in. Roughly but slowly, stretching out his hairy jock pussy as he slides in, balls deep.

Ben whimpers in his sleep. He was dreaming that Rogan was raping him, holding him down while his dick shrank to nothing and Rogan's cock continued plowing him. He woke up, his eyes fluttering as he realized that it wasn't entirely a dream. He felt Rogan's impossibly thick cock pushing into his ass and it hurt pretty bad but at the same time it was so incredibly good. His hole was impossibly tight, like he'd never been fucked before in his life. It squeezed the older man's cock so tightly. Ben whimpered as he pretended to still be asleep, pulling the pillow over his face to hide his grimacing and muffle his moaning. His massive body looked even more massive with the big pregnant gut, his ass looked thicker, his muscle were still veiny and visible. He looked like he could crush someone's head between those massive, hairy thighs but he was weak to the other man's touch. The carpet that now grew on his body was now only there to intimidate lesser men, Ben was nothing more than a hole that Rogan could fuck, despite his incredibly masculine appearance.

 

Ben was his bitch and he couldn’t deny it...


End file.
